Harvest Bravo
by Juxapose4ever
Summary: A story of two siblings. Laura started the Bravo Farm three years ago, and now her older brother moves into the quiet village known as Flowerbud Village. With the combination of sneaky planning, and a fateful rescue, the quiet village will turn upside
1. Prelude

**Prelude**

In the beginning, before large cities, towns, and factories. Before modern day technology, there were farming villages. And in these small communities, stories are passed down from one generation to the next generation. Some stories are too simple to even be called tales.

However, each village has a legend. Each farm has a story behind every harvest. And each farmer has a destiny to fulfill. Sometimes, these stories are about romance and drama. Sometimes a story about action and adventure. And there are even tales of wizards, warriors, monsters and magic. In a farm story, there could even be a story about mermaids, witches, princesses, and goddesses. But in the end, these are stories of the Harvest Moon.

As technology advances, people build tall sky scrapers, and huge industrial buildings. As more work is becoming available, people move away from the small quiet villages. They now live in industrial towns to work in factories, or in the cities to work for commercial buildings. But no matter how many people move into the larger communities, every once in a while someone dreams of returning back to nature to work in the beautiful and quiet villages as farmers. But nobody's dream of becoming a farmer ever shined brighter than Laura Bravo.

When Laura turned 18 years old, she moved into Flowerbud Village for the "Exciting Ranch Plan". There, she bought an affordable plot of land in the middle of the village to start her career as a farmer. Many things has happened during the time she lived there. She met so many people, made so many friends, and completely changed the face of Flowerbud Village.

Three years has passed, Laura is now 21 years old and her farm has expanded beyond the size that she can handle alone. Because of the current situation of the village, she cannot find a loving husband to help her with the farm. Even though she has a lot of friends, she still feels alone working in the farm from the crisp early morning to the dark and cool evenings.

But now, Laura feels that she got a lucky break. She'll get the help she so desperately needs soon. In the fourth late Spring, Laura writes a letter to her closest family member inviting him to come live in the village. Little does he know, he will be part of the biggest and most epic destiny Flowerbud Village will ever experience.

**Dear Big Brother,**

**How are you doing? I got a letter from mom and dad a little while ago, and they told me that you had just lost your job in the city. I also heard that the city is having a recession right now, so it's hard to find a new job. I guess I'm kind of worried about my big brother, so I'm writing you a letter.**

**In case you are asking how am I doing, everything is great here! I live in a quiet village called Flowerbud Village. It's a village surrounded by nature. To the south is a beautiful beach much cleaner than any ocean in the city. You have to see it someday! And to the north, there is a nice mountain just perfect to view the while village. And to the west is a great forest I like to take hikes in.**

**I guess some of the villagers are a bit strange, but they are good people. Say, I was wondering if you have a girlfriend yet? If not, there are a lot of single women here I would like you to meet. I guess me telling you to get married is a bit selfish of me, but I am your only sister after all. I just hope that things get better in the city.**

**However, I think I may have a better idea Big Brother. If you want, you can just come live here in Flowerbud Village. I have a second house that I am not using. If you come to live here, I won't charge you rent. And if you want, I could even give you a job. It'll be easy for the pay, I promise.**

**If you're interested in moving to Flowerbud Village, just send me a reply letter. Or if you want, just come over whenever you feel like it. I promise you that you'll love it here, and you'll never want to leave. We'll be together forever just like we was when we was just kids!**

**Well, I don't want to bore you with my letter. Just think about my offer! I would love to see you again, and I would love it if we could live close to each other like the way we used to be when we were kids. Well, see you soon!**

**Sincerely,**

**Laura Bravo**

**_End of Prelude._**


	2. Season 1 Chapter 1

**Harvest Bravo: Season One**

**Mid-Summer Memories**

_Chapter 1: Laura and Tony Bravo_

After Tony received a letter from his younger sister in Flowerbud Village, he decided to take advantage of the invitation, and move to the small village. Along with the letter, Laura has included specific directions on how to get to Flowerbud Village, just in case Tony decides to accept her invitation.

The village is much further than Tony had anticipated, but with the directions left by his sister, he arrived in Flowerbud Village with minimal difficulty. He looks up at the large colorful sign over the open gate, and sees that he has arrived at the right place. He enters the village for the first time, and takes a look around. Just as he expected, the village may be huge, but only a handful of people live there.

Houses are small and miles apart. Every home has at least an acre of property behind them. Some of the houses have barns, chicken coops, or field used for growing crops. Other areas are empty, with nothing but wild grasses, berries, and mushrooms growing off the dirt roads. As he walks through the village, he passes through several bridges that crosses rivers with plenty of fish.

The village is quiet, too quiet for his tastes. Even though he arrived early in the morning, he has always been used to the rustle and bustle of the city life. The city has always been active all day and all night, so this new environment may be a bit too much for him. Maybe a little scary.

After touring the village on his own, he finally arrives at his sister's home. He drops his luggage on the floor, and takes a moment to admire the house her sister lives in. It's a pretty big traditional looking two-story house made completely out of wood and brick. Back in the city, his family has always lived in a small apartment, so he can appreciate a large home such as this.

As he continues to gaze at the home, the front door opens. A young girl, about 21 years old, steps out of the house along with the tools she uses for farming. It takes her only a split second to notice her brother standing in front of the house looking up at the second floor of her house.

Her eyes glow with excitement as soon as she sees her brother. Without a moment's hesitation, she drops her tools, and runs over to her brother, and crashes into his arms, giving him an enormous welcoming hug. "Big brother!!" she screamed as she tightens her embrace.

Tony was caught off guard when his younger sister ran into him, so the breath was knocked out of him. But this is normal behavior for her, so Tony forgives her. He pats her on the head like he used to do when they lived together and says, "It's been a long time, hasn't it Laura?"

Tony then grabs on to one of Laura's brunette pigtails and says, "Looks like you still tie up your hair this way. You're still such a kid!"

Laura steps away and yells, "I don't know what your talking about! I have grown up a lot in the three years since we last saw each other! See!" She then twirls around to show herself off to her brother. Tony just laughs it off, seeing that she still wears the tomboy t-shirt, pink vest, and jean shorts. She has grown a few inches and wears a bandanna around her neck, but other than that, she is still just the same as always.

Laura then examines her brother for a moment. Nothing much has changed about his appearance, but his clothing has changed. Laura remembers his brother wearing a plain white shirt, and stylish khakis with leather shoes. His hair was once combed to the side, which was the style back in their hometown. Now he is wearing heavy blue overalls with a white t-shirt, and rubber working boots. A blue baseball cap rests backwards on his head, with only a few girth strands of hair sticking out from the front.

Laura places a hand on her chin and smirks. "What's with the new clothes, Big brother? You look like a farmer already!" she said.

Tony takes a second look at himself and says, "Well, I knew that I would be living in the boonies, so I thought I might as well dress up to fit in, you know."

Laura raises a thumb up and says, "You look good Big Brother!" She then runs back into the house to drop off her tools. She then runs back to Tony, grabs his hand, and runs off. "Come on Big brother! I wanna show you the town!"

Tony has no say in the matter, but he feels that it may be a good idea to get to know the village, so that he wouldn't get lost in the future. The first place Laura takes him is to the back of her own house, where she shows off her land that she first bought when she moved in three years ago. The land is quite small for being a farming village, but Laura explains that since this plot is among the main village, the usable land is small. She does have more land somewhere else that she will show him later.

The first place she takes him is the Flowerbud square, where many of the festivals are held. She explains that in order for a festival to take place, villagers need to donate some resources to a shipping box in the square. She then takes him to the beach, where she likes to take a swim on her days off, assuming she can get any. After the beach, she takes him around the many rivers and lakes used for fishing. She knows that Tony enjoys fishing on his time off, so she made sure she shows him the best fishing spots.

After the site seeing tour, Laura takes Tony to the various shops of the village. Just about everyone who lives in Flowerbud Village owns a shop of some type. The first place she takes him is a shop called Atelier Saibara, a shop for buying pottery and some useful items. She the takes him to the blacksmith shop, a place she visits often to maintain her tools of the trade. Afterwards they head to the Blue Sky Ranch, where Laura buys her animals from. Laura knows how much Tony loves to drink and hang out, so she takes him to Cafe Callaway, Moonlight Cafe, and the Perch Inn. Afterwards, she takes him to the Clinic, so he would know where to go in case he gets sick. And in case Tony wants to read a book, he is then taken to the Library. They then visit Hearty Lyla for a moment, then the Junk shop. The last place they visit is the Spring farm, where Laura buys her seeds from.

Even though Tony has visited all of these places, none of the shops were open. Laura explains that the villagers usually wake up at the hour Tony arrived in the village, and everyone is busy setting up their shops. Then finally, Tony is taken to his new home.

Tony is amazed at the home he is given. A house about the same size as Laura's house. Two fully furnished stories, just for him. They walk inside, and he notices the brand new smell of fresh paint on the walls. The house was recently built, and no one has even set foot on it until now. It was like it was built just for Tony.

There is a lot of furniture inside the new house, complete with a large kitchen, full sized bathroom, big screen television set, table for up to four people, a large bed that can fit two people, and enough storage cabinets, wardrobe, and bookshelves to hold everything and anything he owns.

Tony drops his luggage, and awes is shock. With his eyes wide open, he asks, "All this is for me?"

Laura nods and says, "That's right Big brother! But in exchange, I expect you to do a little work for me."

"Work? What kind of work?" asked Tony.

Laura then brings him into the back of the house, where Tony finds a large barn, and a huge fenced pasture. In the pasture, five horses grazes on the grass happily. Laura points at the large mustangs and says, "You see them? You are going to care for them."

Tony points at himself and asks, "Me? But I don't have any idea on how to care for horses."

"Oh, it's easy!" Laura reassured him. "All you need to do is bring them out on sunny days, and in before it rains. On rainy days, just take some fodder out of the silo, and fill their bins. Then take a brush, and brush their fur. Even a monkey can do that!"

"I see." answered Tony. But even after she told him how to care for the animals, he is still not completely sure if he can manage such a responsibility by himself. But the job does sound easier than his old job, so he nods and accepts the responsibility of caring for the horses.

Laura then tugs on his arm and says, "Come on Big brother! I want you to meet the locals now!" She then smirks, and says, "Who knows, maybe you'll find a nice girlfriend out here!"

Tony laughs and says, "Come on Laura! I highly doubt that I'll find anything that interests me here. The best I'll probably find is a blond hillbilly girl with missing teeth."

"Hi laura!!" yelled the voices of three young girls. Tony looks over, and his jaw drops as soon as he sees three young and beautiful girls standing outside of the pasture waving at Laura. The first girl is a hot blond with red eyes. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail, and her clothing is a tank top, a jean vest and short skirt with leather boots and black stockings. The next girl over is much more feminine than the last one. She is a brunette with her hair tied back with six curly tails. She has very attractive baby blue eyes, and black, white, and red frilly dress. The last girl is also a brunette, but her hair is short, and she wears a rancher style dress. She may be plain and ordinary, but there is something about her that gives off a strange cute and feminine charm.

Laura notices Tony staring, so she drags him over to them to properly introduce each other. The girl with the frilly dress then points at Tony, and asks, "So Laura, is he your brother? The one you've been talking about."

Laura nods and says, "Yes! This is Tony Bravo, My older brother. He's four years older than me, so that makes him 25 years old!"

The girl with the red eyes takes a closer look at Tony, and says, "Are you sure he's your brother? He does have your hair color, and I can see a family resemblance. But why does he have blue eyes, and yours are brown?"

Laura laughs and says, "He has mother's eyes. And I got father's."

Laura notices that Tony is still in shock, so she kicks him to snap him out of his trance. She then says, "Let me introduce you to my friends!" She then points at the girl with the red eyes and says, "The girl with the blond hair is Gwen, she works at the inn with her uncle. And the one with the curly hair is Katie, she works at Cafe Callaway. And last but not least is Ellen, she is the daughter of the owner of the Blue Sky Ranch!"

"Hello Tony!" they all greet.

Tony then changes his attitude, and the tone of his voice to act and sound cool to impress the girls. He then says, "Why hello there young ladies. Since you are Laura's friends, that makes you my friends as well. But I think we should get to know one another better. So how's about we go and get a cup of coffee, and have a nice chat."

The three girls look at one another, and suddenly breaks out laughing. The unexpected reaction confuses Tony, he doesn't remember saying anything funny to them. As they laugh, the girls say, "Oh my god, what a loser! He actually tried to ask us out!"

Seeing that the girls are making fun of him, Tony pouts angrily. But even though they notice they made him upset, they don't show any care or remorse for what they did. They then leave saying, "Bye Laura, we have to go to work now!"

"See you later!" Laura waved cheerfully.

Tony leers at Laura angrily, and says, "Hey, Laura, what was that about? They just laughed at me, and called me a loser!"

Laura snickers for a moment, then says, "Pay them no mind Big brother. They may seem a little rude, but they are nice people. They are just having a little fight with the guys in the village. They assume that you're like the rest of them, so they are treating you like the other guys."

"Gee, what a very bad first impression. . ." he commented.

To be continued.


	3. Season 1 Chaper 2

**Chapter 2: Getting Along**

Several days has passed since Tony has arrived in Flowerbud Village. In the days he has wandered around aimlessly trying to get used to the new village life, he has met a collection of new faces. Many of them are young men with a wide variety of personality. Others are young beautiful girls of all types. And the rest are shop owners, most of them are family members of the young men and women.

Because there are so many attractive young women, Tony thought that getting a nice girlfriend would be easy. However, all the women he has met treats him the same way Katie, Gwen, and Ellen did. In no time flat, Tony becomes frustrated with the other girls, and decides to ignore them.

Even though the women does not show any respect to Tony, he learns to like living in Flowerbud Village. In the city, he had always worried about bills, noise, the occasional crime, and work. Flowerbud village is a very laid back community, which allows him to be very lazy. As long as he completes his daily tasks of caring for the horses, he doesn't have a care in the world.

One afternoon, Laura pays Tony a visit. She opens his door, and nearly dies from shock from what she sees. In only a couple of days, the clean brand new house has turned into a complete mess. The floors are covered in empty food packaging, cans, wrappers, and even leftover food. Dirty clothing hangs from just about anything. And there is a slight foul smell of old pizza in the air.

Laura broods angrily, and marches over towards the sound of the television. In the living room, she finds her older brother lying on the couch munching on a bag of potato chips. He is so into the program on TV, he has yet to notice that Laura has already entered his home.

Laura folds her arms, and waits until he notices her. After about10 minutes, Laura loses her patience, and rushes over to the TV, and turns it off. "Hey! I was watching that!" complained Tony finally realizing that her sister is visiting him.

Laura feels upset that Tony has yet to greet him. However, she puts that to the side, and yells, "Big Brother! What is all this?! This house is a mess!"

Tony rolls his eyes, and says, "What are you, mom? I'll clean the place up later, my favorite TV show is on. Now, if you don't mind, turning the TV back on?"

Laura sighs, and says, "Big Brother, it's a beautiful day outside. Why don't you do something creative with your free time? Like getting to know the neighbors or something."

Tony waves his hand and says, "Maybe another day. The other people in this village are not that exciting anyway. All everyone does is work, work, and work."

Laura shakes her head in disbelief, and takes a deep breath. She then snaps her fingers, and remembers that she has something important to ask Tony. "Hey Big Brother! Tomorrow, I'm going to harvest some tomatoes and corn. But it's going to take all day, and I need some extra help. Wanna help me out? I'll pay you extra."

Tony shakes his head, and says, "No thanks."

"What? Why not Big Brother?" complained Laura.

Tony finally sits up, and explains, "Unlike the city, everything in this village is quite cheap. With the pay you give me caring for the horses, I make more than enough money to live comfortably. To do some extra work is just a waste of time."

"Come on Big Brother! I really need the help!" whined Laura.

"You did pretty well without me before I arrived. And besides, I have no idea how to do the work you do. All I'll do is just get in your way, or ruin your farm."

"Don't worry about that Big Brother. I'll train you. You'll be the best farmer Flowerbud Village ever had!"

Tony lays back down, and says, "Not interested. If you have time to train me, then you have enough time to deal with the work yourself."

Laura frowns. Even though she was expecting this attitude from her brother from the start, she thought she could at least get him even a little bit more interested in ranching and farming. Since Tony is showing a lot of resistance, she decides to move on to plan B.

Laura turns away, and says, "Okay Big Brother. If you don't want to help, I understand. . ." She then pulls out a CD case from her rucksack, and says, "But I wonder what am I going to do with this? I have no use for it anymore."

Tony takes a look at the CD case in her hand, and becomes very interested in it. He jumps off the couch, and runs up to Laura saying, "Oh my god! Is that Lanna's newest CD? If you don't want it, I'll take it off your hands. I'm a big fan!"

Tony tries to take it, but Laura pulls it away just out of his reach. She then looks at Tony with a sly look, and says, "You really want this? How about if you help me with the farm tomorrow, and I'll give this to you? Along with the pay I promised you of course."

"Okay, fine! I'll do it!" yelled Tony.

Laura giggles and says, "Meet me at my house at 7:00 am sharp. It's going to be a busy day."

After successfully convincing Tony to work in the farm, Laura snickers on her way home, and says, "I knew it. Big Brother was always a music junkie. All I needed was some bait, and I can make Big Brother do just about anything I want."

The next day, Laura wakes up at 6:00 am as always. She climbs out of bed, and heads to the showers to get ready for the day's work. After washing up, she starts making some breakfast. At 7:00 am on the dot, Tony knocks on her door. She lets her brother in, and gives him something to eat for breakfast. She knows that Tony has no idea how much work is waiting for him.

After breakfast, Laura pulls out a list of tasks Tony needs to do. The first thing on the list is to pull the weeds from the crop field. Tony thought it was going to be easy. but he quickly learns that the small patch of land behind her house is not the only place she grows crops. Not too far from her home, Laura owns a large plot of land where she grows fields of tomato and corn.

As Laura begins the picking, Tony begins pulling. However, pulling the weeds is not such an easy task as he thought. The weeds grow deep in the dirt, so he needs to pull with all his might to get it out of the field. He can't just throw the pulled weeds on the ground either because it upsets the other villagers, so he needs to carry them to the nearest waste basket.

The weeds have left his hands scraped up. But even though his hand hurts every time he touches anything, this is only the first task on the list. The next task is watering the crops. It seems easy to Tony at first, but Laura teaches him that each crop needs only a certain amount of water. Too much water can cause them to die. What makes things worse is that as he starts, he takes a look at the insane size of the field. He knows that watering all the crops will take hours.

Afterwards, it's back to the horses. The skies are clear, so he needs to move the horses outside to graze on the grass. However, the horses are not as cooperative as they normally are. Since Tony is in a foul mood from all the work, it makes the horses feel the same. As Tony tries his best to push the horses outside, he gets frustrated, and slaps one of the horses in the behind. He is hoping that the horse will panic, and run out of the stable on their own. But the horse gets angry, and hind kicks tony right between the lets where it hurts the most.

As Tony holds his groin in severe pain, Laura looks down at him, and shakes her head in disbelief. He is already in bad condition, but the list is hardly done yet. In fact, Tony has only just begun the list. He still needs to care for some cows, chickens, sheep, and other chores.

Late that night, Tony is finally done with all the chores. He is completely worn out, and goes off to bed before receiving his payment. He decides that he'll ask for it in the morning after he has rested a bit.

Tony remains asleep all the way until 10:00 am. He would have remained asleep for longer, but he hears the front door knocking which wakes him up. He gets out of bed feeling completely sore from all the work. As soon as he opens the door, he sees Laura outside smiling at him. He has no idea how his sister can be so full of energy, especially if she has done far more work than Tony did.

"Hey there Big Brother!" greeted Laura. Tony nods, he is far too tired for a proper greeting. "Hey, I wanted to tell you thanks so much for your help yesterday. And I also came to pay you for your help. I shipped a lot of goods, and I was paid a hefty amount."

"Screw the pay!" yelled Tony bursting with energy. "What about the other thing you promised!?"

"Oh, that." Laura then pulls the CD case from her rucksack, and places it in his hands along with his pay. "Here you go, you deserve it!"

Tony nearly cries with excitement. He places the money in his pocket, and runs into his house to play the CD. Laura sticks around for a little bit Longer. She already has a good idea what is going to happen next."

"HEY!!! WHAT THE FRICK IS THIS!!!???" Tony's voice screams from inside the house. Tony then storms out of the house furiously, and finds his sister standing there smiling.

"Is there a problem Big Brother?" asked Laura pretending that she doesn't know what's making Tony so angry.

"Of course there's a problem!!" yelled Tony. He then opens the CD case, and says, "There's no CD in the case!! Where's the CD!!??"

"Oh, the CD. . ." said Laura still pretending to act innocent. "I gave it to Katie last week. But she didn't need the case, so she gave it back to me. I was about to throw it away, but you wanted it, so I gave it to you."

Tony broods angrily, and crushes the empty CD case with his bare hand. "You tricked me!!" accused Tony.

"Actually Big Brother, I never actually said that there was a CD in there. You just assumed that there was. You should have asked first."

Tony grows angrily, but there isn't anything he could do about it. The work is already done, and there is no way that she could just get the CD for him. Laura just pats him on the shoulder and says, "Look on the bright side Big Brother, with the money I paid you, you can just buy the CD. I know it'll take about six to eight weeks for the delivery to arrive, but you have plenty of free time."

She then turns, and walks back to her home saying, "See you later Big Brother. I hope you'll help me out another day!"

Tony clenches a fist and says, "Laura, I ought to. . ." He then sighs, and goes back into the house. After freshening up a bit, he goes to the back where he gets started with the horses. After moving the horses out, he takes a good look at Laura's best horse Apache.

Tony smirks, and says, "Maybe Laura is right. I should do something a bit more creative."

Since Laura is not looking, Tony "borrows" a saddle, and places it on Apache. Apache felt a bit nervous at first, but Tony never told Laura that he has had some experience dealing with horses before he arrived in Flowerbud Village. Tony then climbs on Apache's back, and gallops off. He jumps the fence, and rides Apache around the village.

Tony yells loudly as he rides around Flowerbud Village. He makes so much noise, that several villagers come out of their homes or shops to see what all the commotion was about. He passes by the clinic, and shows off a bit there before riding off. But as he was showing off, he has caught the attention of a couple of residents inside a building almost hidden behind the clinic.

A nurse looks outside the sanitarium, and finds Tony outside horsing around. She looks at another young girl in green, and says, "Miss Dia, look at that! Looks like we have another new resident in the village."

The young girl named Dia looks up at the nurse for a moment. She then buries her face in a book and says, "Gina, please don't bother me while I am reading. I don't care for new residents of this village."

The nurse named Gina sighs and says, "As you wish."

Tony continues to ride around the village. Soon enough, he finds Laura's three best friends, Katie, Gwen, and Ellen. He is still upset about how they treated him when they first met, so he decides to play a prank on them. He pats apache on the mane, and says, "Hey there girl. Why don't we show them how fast you are. Lets run by them as fast as you can!"

When they least expected it, Tony signaled Apache to gallop as fast as she could, and runs straight past them. Apache ran so fast, that she left behind a strong gust of wing that blew them away kicking up a dust cloud. After Tony passed them, he turns back and yells, "Eat my dust ladies!! YAHOO!!!" He then rides off into the distance.

"ACK! My hair! He ruined my hair that I spent all morning to do!" Yelled Katie.

Gwen coughed a few times before yelling, "He's such a jerk! Just like the other men in this village!"

Tony knows that the girls are talking about him, but he doesn't care. He is having too much of a good time. But after a while, Apache stops galloping, and makes a disturbing sound. "What's up girl? Something wrong?" asked Tony. He then realizes that Apache needs to do her business, and she wants Tony off her back.

As Apache is doing her business, Tony looks around to see where he is. He finds Mayor Theodore's house, so he knows he's close to home. After looking at the Mayor's house for a minute, he takes a look at Apache's droppings, and gets an idea.

After cleaning up Apache's mess, he places the bag of droppings in front of Mayor Theodore's front door. He then pulls out a box of matches, and lights the top of the bag on fire. He then knocks on the door, and runs to hide.

Mayor Theodore opens the door, and greets whoever is outside. But all he finds is a burning bag outside his door. He panics, and steps on the bag to put out the fire. Tony feels so fulfilled after hearing the words "OH MY GOD! DOODIE!!!" scream from the mayor's house. After the coast is clear, he dies from laughter, and gets back on Apache to see what other tricks he can pull.

He gallops with Apache for a while laughing at what he did at the mayor's house. Because he is busy laughing, he doesn't pay attention to where he is going. He then looks forward, and finds a young pink haired girl crossing the road. Tony panics, if he doesn't stop the horse, he will trample her.

He pulls the leather strap back to make Apache stop. However the inertia is too strong, and Tony is sent flying off the horse straight towards the young girl.

"Watch out!!" yelled Tony as he flies towards the young girl. She looks towards the direction of Tony's voice, but they hit each other before she realizes what's going on. Luckily, neither of them were injured.

"Tony gets up heavily, and asks, "Hey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"The girl stands up quickly, and yells, "Eww! Stay away from me you. . . JERK!!!" Before Tony sees it coming, the girl slaps him across the face as hard as she possibly could. The force of the slap was so hard, it can be heard for miles around the village.

Tony holds his cheek and yells, "OWWW! What the hell was that for?! It was only an accident!"

The girl looks away, and walks off leaving him behind. Not even a word was said to him. Tony watches her leave as he says, "What's her problem anyway?"

He then mounts on Apache again, and rides home. But as soon as he arrives, he finds Laura there waiting for him. She is not very happy about the complaints he has gotten from the other villagers.

"So, had a nice joy ride Big Brother?" asked Laura.

Tony dismounts Apache, and says, "Yeah, sure. I had the time of my life."

"Are you trying to get kicked out of this village Big Brother!?!" scolded Laura. "I brought you here to help you out, and this is how you repay me? What's wrong with you?"

"Jeez, fine. I'm sorry. I'll do some volunteer work, then me and the crabby villagers will call it even."

Laura feels disappointed at how careless he is taking the situation. She wants to scold him some more, but she notices his left cheek swollen a bit. She pokes it and says, "What happened to you there?"

Tony pulls away, and holds his cheek saying, "Some pink haired girl slapped me today."

"Pink haired girl?" asked Laura. "You mean Lyla?"

Tony shakes his head no, and says, "No, it wasn't Lyla. This girl I never met until today. She had a white dress, green eyes, and she was carrying a basket full of seeds."

"Oh! You must have met Nina." said Laura. "You best stay away from her, she has a great big chip on her shoulder."

"I can tell."

Laura then nods twice, and says, "By the way Big Brother, where did you learn how to ride a horse. I thought you had no experience with animals?"

"In my old job, they needed volunteers to learn horseback riding. For parades and other things we may need it for. I was one of the volunteers."

Laura nods again, and says, "Well, you should have told me. How about if I give you a horse of your own?"

"You really mean that?" asked Tony.

Laura nods, and says, "But under one condition. You cannot go around causing trouble anymore. Promise me that, and the horse is yours."

Tony agrees to her conditions. She then walks to the barn and says, "Wait right here, I'll get him for you."

Tony nearly jumps for joy as Laura goes into the barn, and looks for a horse to give him. He wonders what type of horse will he get. A fast race horse, or a strong work horse. But his great mental image becomes shattered as soon as Laura brings out the horse she is giving him.

"Here you go Big Brother! His name is Koni, take good care of him."

Tony points at Koni, and yells, "Laura, that is NOT a horse! That is a foal! I cannot ride that thing!"

"Well of course you can't. Koni needs a lot of growing up to do. Did you actually think I was going to give you a full grown horse? But since Koni is so young, you and him can get to know each other, and you can train him as you please."

Tony sighs, and says, "Fine, I'll take the pony."

Laura then leaves Koni with Tony, and says, "Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other. I'll have to talk to the mayor, and try to fix the little mess you made."

She then walks out of Toni's home, and heads towards the Mayor's house. Tony takes another look at Koni, and brings him back to the stable.

Laura arrives at the Mayor's house, and she knocks on his door. Mayor Theodore opens the door, and lets Laura in. He then serves her some tea, and they sit together in the living room to discuss something important.

"So, how is he getting along?" asked Mayor Theodore.

Laura takes a sip of her tea, and answers, "Not very good at all. He's been here for only a few days, and he is not inspired to be a part of the village. And worst of all, the other girls hate him."

Theodore laughs and says, "We already knew that this was going to happen. But still, we need to keep trying. Your brother is our last hope if we want to restore peace to the village."

"Have you come up with a plan?" asked Laura.

"Indeed I have." answered Theodore.

He then passes her a poster that says, "Flowerbud Village Summer Dance Festival." In the poster, a group of young people are square dancing inside a barn happily.

"This is your plan?" asked Laura. "A dance festival?"

"I was hoping that this will get Tony to see a more charming side of the girls. I will be using one of your unused barns for this festival. Naturally, I will be paying you for the rental."

"I see." She then takes a second look at the poster, and says, "I hope this works. After all, my brother is not an easy person to motivate. But I'll try my best to make this work in the end."

**To be continued.**


End file.
